Something Out Of Nothing
by olawah18
Summary: Mental illnesses are very serious, they can destroy. Can healing happen?
1. Chapter 1

My first chapter, tell me what you think. Any questions?

PR

He was being used. And soon – it was obviously coming; he would be thrown away like the used tissue he was. It was only a matter of time before woke from his dream and was forced back into reality. He hoped he would return to reality. How sad was it that being used was the best thing that ever happened to him? Very - he realized.

Robbie wouldn't do it again, if he could. He wouldn't have accepted it if he had any idea it would hurt this bad. He was shaking as he waited on her to arrive and throw him away. It was going to be today, it had to be today. He had seen everything on Beck's slap page.

He took a break from his obsessive back and forth pacing to sit on the edge of his bed. His left leg shook restlessly as his mind thought of all the ways this was going to go down. Every scenario far worse than the one before it, and his mind refused to stop, and it had been like this for days. He hadn't been able to sleep because of it. "That girl is destroying you."

His eyes darted up to the mirror across from him. His reflection was talking to him. He gently shook his head. "No" He gently shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Making you insane… look at you."

That wasn't true. It wasn't her fault. There was something else wrong with him, had been for the last few months. Her… this… had just come at the wrong time.

He opened his eyes again when he heard his door open and instantly stood on his feet, his reflection normal again. She was wearing a black and green flannel shirt and jeans. _How cruel…_ Then again maybe he was imagining things again; maybe the girl wasn't even standing in the middle of his bedroom. Maybe the relationship he thought he had was all imaginary, like a lot of things seemed to be lately. No. This – she, was not a hallucination, he wished it was but it wasn't. This tainted relationship had begun long before his 'issues' began.

He touched her though, to make certain she was real – a gently hand on her cheek. Jade hadn't responded well to his touch, no leaning into his hand, only a hard cold gaze. He removed his hand slowly and took a step back. A cackle he was sure he could only hear thundered throughout the room.

"I think it's time we ended this." Her gaze only softened a little. "I told you that this would end."

_It's over… It's over… _He would never kiss her again, hold her again, she was his first and his last. He couldn't get anyone else, he had no doubts. He had no chance of holding on to her anyway.

"Robbie," Her voice cut through his chaotic mind.

"Huh?" He gently shook his head clearing his thoughts.

Jade looked at him strangely. "Let's just forget any of this happened…" She trailed and her strange looked slipped to a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_!" He gritted out anger suddenly burning his insides. Beck was probably waiting outside for her; she was recording this he bet, and was going to show it to all of Hollywood Arts. Then everyone would laugh at how big of a loser he was. "Get out!" He yelled suddenly throwing his hands up in the air he began pacing again. He fucking didn't need her.

Jade watched him for a long time, a little a taken back. He was mumbling to himself and twitching. She thought they had an understanding, she thought he wouldn't take it this hard. "Robbie…"

"Why are you still here?" He whirled around on her. "Do you want me to cry?" He asked suddenly. "I'm not going to for you can laugh at me!"

Robbie turned away from her, for his back was facing her. "Get out!" He yelled again. A few seconds went by but finally he heard his bedroom door close.

As the weeks went by, Robbie grew more fidgety and anxious. He avoided his family and friends, especially Jade. He would come to school with his hair unkempt, more than usual, and dark circles under his eyes.

Then one week he completely stopped going to school altogether. Then another week and another and then his parents found out. They walked in on a mess of a room. Pieces of puppet all about his room, glass all over the floor, random hand-drawn pictures that made no sense tapped over every inch of his room. His parents were intelligent enough to get him help.

He was diagnosed and hospitalized for Paranoid Schizophrenia.

Three months later

She was being used. Beck Oliver loves Tori Vega and only started dating her again because of Tori rejected him to preserve 'her' feelings. She had been relieved, happy, when Beck finally came around to his senses and stopped being angry at her.

He only got back with her because he couldn't have Tori. The thought made her sick and angry. It was always about Tori Vega!

How she found out about this interesting fact was in the worse way possible. Beck had been late; he was supposed to drive her home from school but he was taking forever to show up at his car. She had stormed back into school in search for him, only to find him alone in the black box theater, with who else then Tori Vega.

"Can you just listen to me, Tori?" Beck had said, his voice trembling. Jade had back out of the open door slowly, unnoticed and hid behind it.

"Beck…" Tori began but a loud sound vibrated like the girl had dropped a box of plates. "Oh man!"

"I'll help." Beck offered.

"You don't have to." Tori quickly said.

"When are you going to stop acting like this?" Beck had asked. "I'm dating Jade again… you don't have to worry anymore. I'm going to respect your decision. We can be friends again."

Jade had been privy to the near kiss between her boyfriend and Tori. That was the very day she hated Tori Vega a little less. She had heard that conversation and was well-aware it was Tori who had stopped it. It hadn't really crossed her mind when Beck wanted to 'try' again, but from that conversation on she began to notice things she was blind to before. The looks that are constantly shared between Beck and Tori, the way he's more happy and playful around Tori, the way he only smiles at Tori. She was felt like an idiot for not realizing it before.

She had no one to talk to about it and she was hesitant to call him out on it and began to feel it wasn't worth it. Everything was just becoming so exhausting to her. She couldn't talk to Cat about it for obvious reasons, her friend had been becoming better friends with Tori lately, she would likely talk to Tori about it and cause a whole new level to this problem. Her mom was busy off doing her own thing and her dad was a lost cause.

Now, she was sitting at lunch in-between Tori and Beck, feeling the tension between them. Why was she only noticing now? Her food went untouched before her, her appetite had decreased a lot lately along with her desire to try out for any plays.

She frowned when she realized Cat was talking to her.

"What?" She asked coming out of her thoughts.

Cat childishly pouted. "I asked you have you heard from Robbie?"

Oh yeah. The other thing she could feel awful about, because honestly she really did feel bad about the missing boy. She felt it was somehow her fault he had dropped off the face of the earth. Her selfishness had driven him away, she had hurt him. That night their 'fling' was broken off she could tell something was wrong with him. It was only supposed to be a fling, she told him that up front. It had begun by complete accident. It was after the award show and she was drunk and upset about the whole Beck and Tori thing and Robbie was there. A one night thing that turned into a secret almost every night thing, Robbie listened to her. Never judged, never tried to give her 'advice' if she hadn't asked for it. He never tried to make her a 'better' person. She had noticed he was falling in love with her, but had ignored it.

"Why would I have heard from him?" She angrily snapped and stood. Suddenly she couldn't handle it anymore. The lying that was going on to her face by her boyfriend who she cared _a lot_ about, the guilt of breaking someone's heart, none of it – all of it. This was her Karma.

"I was only asking!" Cat called after her as she quickly stalked away.

PR


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of stuff going on in this story.**

**PR**

"Do you think you would feel comfortable going home in the next few days?" Dr. Donaldson asked Robbie tapping his pad lightly with pen.

Robbie leaned forward on the couch he was sitting on, squeezing a foam ball in his hand thoughtlessly. "No," Robbie answered truthfully. He gently sighed and passed the ball to his other hand. "I don't trust myself to take my medication and my parents aren't around enough."

Dr. Donaldson removed his glasses and set them in his lap. "You don't believe your parents would remove a few things from their schedules to make time for you?"

"No" He answered truthfully again.

His doctor nodded. "Well, I think there are more then not trusting yourself to take you medication that is keeping you from wanting to go home. Am I wrong?"

Robbie gently shook his head, "no." He answered simply, telling his Doctor he really didn't want to go into details right now.

"That's fine; you can stay here as long as you think is necessary. We aren't going to make you leave if you don't think you're ready." The man looked at his watch. "I guess you can leave now." Robbie wasted no time getting on his feet. "Talk to you Thursday."

Robbie hated going to see his doctor, the man always tried to poke and prod at his mind. Granted, that was his job. He could just tell Dr. Donaldson couldn't care less about him, about any of his patients

He made his way back to his room, feeling sluggish and tired. At least he was back – not normal – but back. He could think clearly again, better than he ever had before. He was tired a lot and had gained at least thirty pounds he would rather that then the condition his mind was in when he gotten to the hospital.

He entered his room and greeted a young man named, Jason, with a head nod – Jason doesn't talk. He's the world's best roommate in Robbie's opinion. He took a seat on his bed and chewed on his bottom lip in deep thought. He would have to go home. It was part of his treatment – being a part of society in a healthy way. He had no desire to do that. Return back to LA anyway.

He was afraid, afraid to face certain people and afraid of a relapse. Going by his last few months there, home wasn't a place he wanted to return back to. Maybe he wouldn't…

_I_

"I don't wanna go." Jade announced dryly, taking her eyes off the building before her and back to her father. "You can't make me go." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and set her chin. She was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt even though the temperature was sweltering.

Her father glanced up from his cell phone, expressionless. "You're a minor still, so I can." His eyebrows twitched a little, the only sign of emotion from the man – he was upset. "This is to help you, Jade."

Jade's gaze fell and she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "If…" She began slowly, hesitantly. "If you want to help me, let me come to your place."

"I'm not home nearly enough, Jade." The man told her. "And neither your mother nor I trust you to be home alone yet."

Her hands shook with frustration and anger. She had done a stupid thing, out of anger and weakness. She had learned her lesson, she wouldn't try again. She thinks she wouldn't try to kill herself again… Her parents obviously had no faith in her. "You should trust me," Is all she ends up saying.

"Just for a little while." Her father assured.

"You'll fit in here fine." Her new doctor assured as he led her to her room. Her dad had gone, without a hug, without a goodbye because that's their style.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jade mumbled under her breath. She hated this place already.

"Down that hall is the boy's wing and down that hall behind you is the lunch room." The man explained as they continued down the hall. He then pointed to his right to a room with a large glass window, which had people inside. "That's the commons room in there. We have movie nights every Friday in there and mostly all patients hang out in there, reading and playing cards."

Jade's dull expression turned into a frown as she came to a stop before the window. She blinked a few times. She could be wrong… Her eyes land on a boy with short curly black hair, playing cards with a blond boy. The blond smiles at the familiar curly haired boy and the boy smiles back, his smile very different then how she remembered, restrained, she would call it.

Her head pounds with confusion and a whirl wind of thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Donaldson asks her walking back to join her at the window, he follows her gaze.

"No" She answers quickly, tearing her eyes off of Robbie. "Nothing's wrong… let's go." She quickly slides by him and heads down the hall. Dr. Donaldson frowns, his eyes following her retreating form, then his gaze floats back to Robbie.

_I_

Robbie watches Jason hold up three fingers. "Go fish," Robbie tells him a little half-heartedly.

He's feeling a little off today, not anything serious, just off. He feels anxious and for some reason has thinking about a certain person he tries not to think about a lot. He had a dream about her, so he was sure that was the reason why.

"I'm fine," Robbie forcing himself to smile when Jason signs at him, "a little tired." Jason nods in understanding. Jason motions for Robbie to look behind him with.

Robbie glances back and bits his lip to hold in his groan as Taylor Leanings comes over. The blond is beautiful, but crazy. He can say that and not feel bad because he's crazy too. But Taylor is seriously another category then most in the hospital. If he was an expert he was label her a psychopath, but they had labeled her bi-polar.

"Good morning, Robbie." The girl greets happily smiling at him brightly. She ignores Jason completely.

"Good morning, Taylor." He tells her kindly, but refuses to smile at her. The girl can take an inch and turn it into a mile. If even smiles at her a little the girl would think they're going to get married.

"God, move!" The girl suddenly screamed. "Can't you see I want to sit down, Jason?" Jason instantly shot to his feet and darted across the room towards the TV, shooting Robbie an apologetic gaze. "Thank you!" She called sweetly after him sitting in his seat. "What are we going to play? I'm really good at blackjack."

Robbie looked at her wearily. He could just leave without giving her the time of day but was he really willing to put up with the backlash. He ended up playing a few hands with her, while the girl talked, mostly about herself until it was dinner time. Then he happily separated himself from the girl and found Jason and headed to the cafeteria.

Robbie was telling Jason about a movie had had seen once when she walked in, and his voice had caught in his throat. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she takes her time looking in his direction, but their eyes do meet.

Robbie is amazed that he can still breathe, but he feels something move around in his gut. Those blue eyes are on him, intently so. She looks uncertain, almost afraid. He looks away, the hand squeezing his heart only getting tighter.

He refuses to look up and soon she moves on to another table away from him.

**PR**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter.**

**PR**

He wondered why she's here. He wonders so much he forgets to go to sleep that night, and is beyond tired in the morning. Jason asks him what's wrong nearly five times an hour, Jason's a worrier. Robbie is aware of this and tells him nothing. He also pretends like nothing is wrong when he meets with Dr. Donaldson that morning. The man asks him so many questions though.

He's hesitant to go to the common area with Jason, afraid she's going to be there. How she he act if she were? She isn't and he's relieved. Though the whole time he worries that the girl will show up. He takes a risk and ignores Taylor he is so distracted.

_I_

Jade moves the mashed potatoes around her plate with a plastic fork, never bringing the fork to her lips, her plate full of uneaten food. He's ignoring her, and she honestly doesn't blame him. After the awful things she has done to him she expects it. It hurts though. There are many reasons why.

It's her second day here and she wonders why he's here. The girl prays it isn't for the reason she is. She glances up briefly; he's three tables down and sitting with the blond boy again.

"Hello Jade," a voice calls from her left.

Her head turns to look towards Dr. Donaldson as he takes a seat at the empty seat next to her. She goes back to pushing her food around with her fork, determined to ignore the man.

"The nurses tell me you didn't eat your dinner yesterday…" The man says, "And doesn't look like you have any plans to today."

_Of course…_Jade thinks bitterly. Of course they would be watching her. She takes a forced bit of her mashed potatoes and sarcastically smiles at the man. The food tastes awful to her, not because it's bad either.

"That's more like it." The man grins back satisfied. His eyes go briefly to Robbie's table. "Tell me, is there anyone here that you may have had a prior relationship with?"

Jade looks up from her plate and raises an eyebrow. _Why would he ask that? _"Does it look like it?" The girl refers to her empty table.

The man hmmms softly, "I suppose not." He gets on his feet. "We have meeting later on today, correct? I see you then." He leaves.

_I_

"The new girl is weird." Taylor comments airily in another attempt at getting the cards playing boy's attention.

Robbie glances at her out of the corner of his eye briefly. "We're all weird." Robbie tells her softly.

Taylor rolls her eyes. "You get what I'm trying to say." Robbie honestly didn't. "I think she's ugly."

Robbie rolled his eyes. Taylor thinks any girl that isn't her is ugly. "How does that you think she's ugly make her weird?" He asks lightly. Not really caring, it's not as if she was going to make any sense.

"I mean I can't figure her out. Like, what's her deal? She's so stuck up. Oh look…" They all watched Jade walk into the room, she glanced in their direction and turned in the opposite way, sitting herself on the couch. "I'm going over to say hi"

"Leave her alone." Robbie quickly said.

Taylor frowned at him. "Why are you sticking up for her, Robbie?" The girl got her crazed angry face on. "First you think she's not weird and now you want me to leave her alone. What is it Robbie… I bet you think she's pretty!"

Robbie and Jason glance at each other. "No," Robbie very slowly says. "I thought you wanted to play with us is all."

The girl face instantly turns into a smile. "Well yeah!" She yells grabbing up the cards. Robbie gives Jason an apologetic look because now they have to let her win every hand. Jason only shakes his head.

Friday night's movie is Peter Pan, mostly because they don't have many movies that can be in a word 'safely' shown to the group. So it's usually almost always Disney movies. When he finds out its Peter Pan, all Robbie can think about is how much Jade hates Disney.

Movie night is also junk food night, when special diets are forgotten. So Robbie is very upset when he takes a nap and wakes up late, because all the oatmeal cookies are likely going to be gone.

When he gets there the movie hasn't began yet and all the oatmeal cookies are gone. He's more bothered by Taylor and who she's currently talking to on the couch. He hesitantly moves towards them, weaving through all the chairs sat up. He comes to a stop before a smirking Taylor and a very annoyed looking Jade.

They both look up at him and he tries to focus on Taylor. "I can I sit right there." He motions to the tiny spot between the two girls. The rest of the couch is being taken up by two other patients. His throat feels dry and he hides his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Of course," Taylor says moving closer to the arm of the chair and Robbie manages to assert himself into the tiny space. He's careful to not look towards Jade; his heart is pounding crazily in his chest though. Her arm is touching his, with the little amount of space as is their thighs. It's driving him crazy and despite himself he tries to sit as close to Taylor as possible. "Are you excited about the movie, Robbie?" Taylor asked him happily.

"Yeah," Robbie managed to say.

A nurse comes in and dims the light in the room and turns the movie on.

"Oh God…" He hears Jade quietly say when it becomes obvious they are watching Peter Pan. He was amused.

Sometime in the middle of a Wendy/Peter conversation Robbie feels a head hit his shoulder, and it isn't the head of Taylor who has pretended to be asleep since the movie began. He glances at the girl out of the corner of his eye; her breathing is slow and even, diffidently asleep.

His heart, he is certain, can be heard across the room. He's at a complete loss.

**PR**


End file.
